


Safer behind a mask

by Raven_mcbain



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trust Issues, more of a dribble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a glimpse into some of Jake's reasoning. Nonspecific but could be seen as around Cassandra and Jake's conversation in "And The Fables of Doom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safer behind a mask

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Safer behind a mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255732) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



There wasn’t anything Cassandra could do because it wasn’t even really her. Jake had let his guard down, let someone see him and who he truly was behind the mask and what had happened had given him a reminder of why he shouldn’t do that. A dog gets kicked one too many times and finally it stops coming when called. What had happened was a reminder that if he trusted he got kicked and it would do him well to remember that.


End file.
